Merry Christmas Lovi
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: All Lovino wants for Christmas is for his boyfriend to come home from work. "C'mon, it's Christmas Eve for God's sake! He should be home by now. Not that I care or anything!" Will Antonio come home before midnight? Or will Lovino spend Christmas Eve by himself? Man I suck at summaries, but hey I tried. This is my first fanfiction so if anyone has any advice, I'll gladly take it!


Lovino was warming his hands by the fire, waiting for his boyfriend Antonio, to come home. He himself is 18 years old, while his boyfriend was 22. Antonio owned a Spanish restaurant, so being Christmas Eve, and the restaurant having a bar, it was pretty busy. Lovino had a job too, a manly one at that. He worked for a famous fashion company; hey, shut up, it is manly, even if he was the only other guy who worked there. They made, and sold the latest American, Italian, and Spanish fashion, the main reason as to why it was so popular. Thankfully Lovino's boss, Felix, thought that it was "totally like, un-cool" to overwork his employees. So, he, and everyone else who worked at the company got Christmas Eve through New Years off.

But, like usual, Lovino was grouchy as usual, even if it is Christmas Eve. Why? Well, here he is, freezing, and wanting to hold his boyfriend Antonio close. Not that he would say this out loud of course. "Stupid basterd, making me wait for him like this. He owns the fucking place! So how come he can't walk up to his employees, say "Hey, we're closing for today" and walk out the damn door?" He mutters to himself. He would go complain to his brother, Feliciano, but he was hanging out with his potato basterd of a boyfriend, Ludwig. His best friend, Matthew, was also spending time with his 'awesome' boyfriend, Gilbert. So unfortunately, he's out too.

Truthfully though, he wasn't mad at Antonio, since he knows how much the restaurant needed the money, but still! It's Christmas Eve for God's sake! Lovino sighs, looking at the clock, and growing sadder when he sees that it's 11:55pm. He gets off the floor, and heads to the couch, when he hears the door open. Lovino smiles a bit when he hears a voice with a Spanish accent yell "Lovi, where are you?~ I'm home!" Before Antonio walks into the living room, Lovino puts a scowl back on his face. "Damnit Antonio! Where the fuck were you? Not that I care or anything!" He quickly adds, blushing like a 'tomato'.

Antonio quickly walks over to him, grinning, and hugs his boyfriend. "Lo siento Lovi~ Francis was the only one working at the bar, and it got crazy! So I had to help out before closing up. But I'm here now, si?" Lovino scowled at the nickname, but accepted the hug and listened anyway. "Yeah, whatever basterd. So, do you have to work tomorrow?" He asked, hoping he would get the Spaniard all to himself on Christmas. Antonio chuckles at the obvious hope in Lovino's eyes, and smiles at the pout on the Italians face. "Of course not, no one should work on Christmas. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Arthur is getting pist at me for keeping Francis away from him." Without knowing, Lovino had been smiling as soon as he heard that Antonio was staying home for Christmas. He loved the thought of spending the holiday with the man he loved.

Antonio upon seeing this, hugged his boyfriend tighter and smiled that smile reserved only for his special Lovi. "Aww~ Lovi you look adorable! And your curl looks like a heart, so cute!" Lovino scowled again, and blushed before head butting Antonio in the stomach. But like usual, he laughs it off. "You look like a tomato Lovi!" Said tomato pouts, and walks over to the couch muttering "Stupid tomato basterd." Antonio looks over to the clock, and sees that its 11:59pm. He grins, and spies the mistletoe Francis had put up above the kitchen doorway last week. "Oh Lovi~ come here for a second, I want to show you something!"

Lovino rolls his eyes, and walks over to the grinning Spaniard. 'He probably just wants to show me something 'cute' his cat did' "What is it basterd?" Antonio's grin widens, if it's even possible, and points above them, whispering "Look Lovi~ mistletoe, you know what that means!" Lovino blushes, but complies anyway, and wraps his arms around Antonio's neck. Lovino leans up, while his boyfriend leans down, and they share a sweet, innocent kiss before breaking away. "Merry Christmas mi tomate" Antonio says, giving Lovino a loving look. The Italian looks over to the clock, and notices that it says 12:00. He looks back into the emerald, green eyes that he loves so much. "Yeah, Merry Christmas Tonio." Antonio rests his forehead against Lovino's and smiles gently at him. "Te amo Lovi~" Lovino rolls his eyes, but can't help smiling back. "Ti amo troppo, basterd"

AN: so yeah, that was my first fanfiction, hopefully I didn't mess up badly. But if I did, I'll work on it :) Also if anyone has any advice for my story I'll take it! I'm planning to do a New Years one-shot, but after that I'll be busy because of school. DAMN YOU HIGH-SCHOOL! But anyway, until the next story

Peace!


End file.
